


Oneshot collection (undertale)

by EmilaUTtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahha, All oneshots, Bugs, Chapter 5 by drunk me!, Chapter 5 is slight chara/reader, Chapter 8 is horrorlust, Chapter 9 is a drunken babble from me!, Dating, Evil Chara, F/M, Gaster - Freeform, I love you guys, I might hate/love this, Might be good, SOULMATES!, Sad Paps, Sans filled with DT, This Is STUPID, YHOOOO!, ahhhhhhhh!, dork sans, i'm gonna have fun with these, idk!, might delete this later, professor SANS!!, someone told me I should try them out, this might be bad, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Writing prompts that I make about undertale!





	1. BUG        sans/reader

**Author's Note:**

> this one is from this list.  
> https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/search/spooky+prompt
> 
> I decided to do something random to blow off steam. :3 As always if you see any mistakes or errors let me know, and feedback is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> 11\. “You’re telling me all this time you could have used magic!”

You woke up to a craving for something sweet, getting out of bed was exhausting, but you knew you had to. The summer air made your clothes cling to you, which in retrospect, you really should have used the AC. Just as you walked past the open window and turned on the light, your blood ran cold. Crawling on the wall of your kitchen was the biggest cockroach you’d had ever seen! Backing away as slowly as possible, grabbing a phone from the hook, you made your way outside. Once there you took a deep breath in, staring at the time displayed on the phone for a second before debating. It was three in the morning and you knew for a fact all your friends were working tomorrow, so it was a safe assumption that they wouldn’t want to wake up this early. That’s when you remembered Papyrus, he always told you he got three hours of sleep every night. After taking in a deep breath you dialed the number. It rang for a few moments before Sans's exhausted voice rang out. “Hello?”

 

“Ah, hey sans. Is Papyrus there?” You could hear sheets ruffling for a moment before he chuckled.

 

“Morning to you too babe. Why are you calling so early?” You let out a deep sigh just as you spotted a skunk, the white stripe unmistakable as it walked in front of your porch, clearly giving no fucks. You cursed softly, opening the door slowly as to not startle the skunk. Once you were back inside you answered.  

 

“I have a problem, I really need someone here to deal with it.” Sans appeared out of nowhere; you’d think after being together for a year and a half you would get used to him just appearing. “HOLY SHIT!” Sans seemed shocked for a second before chuckling, grin widening in amusement.

 

“Cute, so what's happening?” He scanned you over, eyes lingering on your curves before locking with yours again. Sans looked like shit, large bags underneath his sockets, eye lights dim. This made you feel bad, making a mental note to make it up to him, you spoke gently.

 

“Sorry Sans, I know you must be exhausted.” He gave a curt nod before gesturing for you to answer his question. “Ah, there’s… There is a huge cockroach in the kitchen…” He looked perplexed for a second before he rubbed his temples, letting out a long-winded sigh.

 

“You are so lucky I love ya, babe.” He looked at you as you smiled, Sans really was the best boyfriend you could have ever asked for. You walked into the living room where you kept newspaper, rolling one up before handing it to him. His bone brow raised as if to say ‘really?’ You shrugged as you pointed to the kitchen.

 

“I have some glasses out and my mother's vase, so please be careful.” You kissed him on his cheekbone before sending him off to fight your battle. Now you had thought it would be over and done with after you heard the loud thump, but when Sans cursed you knew the fucker was stronger than it appears. Being cautious, you crept around the corner just in time to see two glasses get knocked off the countertop, shattering on impact. The roach flew in the air freely while Sans chased it. Within what felt like second your mother's vase, the cake tray, kettle, and toaster were all on the floor. “STOP FUCKING AROUND!” Sans froze, the newspaper held high in the air as the roach changed course, now flying straight at you. Eyes widening in horror at the sudden realization, body frozen in shock. You were surprised when the roach, only inches from your face glowed blue. Now just hovering, it was followed by a rift to the void opening, the bug getting tossed into it. It always weirded you out, seeing the empty expanse of blackness, especially since it can appear outta nothing. Once it was gone you looked at Sans who was sweating heavily, to the messy kitchen, then back to him again. “You’re telling me all this time you could have used magic!”


	2. Mr. wolf   MF Sans/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again!! XD
> 
> "It's a date."
> 
> I got this one from one of my buddies XD Hope you like it! As always let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! And feedback si welcomed and appreciated. <3

Work had been busy leaving you sore and exhausted, still, you were happy. Even if you had to work at a speakeasy singing to drunk men who only seem to see you like a piece of eye candy rather than a lady, it paid the bills and that’s all that mattered. Rolling your shoulders in the dressing room, kicking off the pinchy heels with a loud thump your eyes glared at the reflection. You’d have to be lying to yourself if you didn’t blame Oliver a bit, he was doing his best to get a job, though, it sometimes seemed like he was happy just living off the wages you made from this singing gig. Reaching a hand to the cloth, fully ready to take off every bit of makeup, you were startled by a loud knock. “Who's there?” Laughter rang out before the man spoke from behind the door.

 

“Canary.”

 

“Canary? What?”

 

“Canarying heavy stuff, could ya let a guy in?” It took a full moment of staring at the door before the words sunk in, getting up suddenly rushing over to the door, a faint blush on your already rosy cheeks.

 

“I’m so sorry, did one of…” eyes widened in disbelief, Sans Snowdin was standing in front of the women's dressing room, a large bouquet of flowers in hand, a wine bottle in the other. Sans was known as one of the most dangerous mobsters in Ebott City, the brothers were apparently ruthless with their punishments. You’d have to be very careful not to anger him. Giving him your stage smile, one that had charmed many men in the past, moving to let him in. It felt like time slowed as he walked past you, one thought kept repeating in your mind as you shut the door.  _ Don’t fuck this up! _ The moment the door closed you felt trapped, turning around you made your way to your seat, gesturing for him to take the one across the small room. Sans grin widened as he walked to you, giving you a small peck on the cheek as he placed the flowers on the counter. With a flick of his wrist the wine bottle was gone now, replaced with two full glasses in his large bony hand.

 

“Wonderful show really had em on their toes toots. Here.” One of the glasses was passed to you, the amber liquid swirling, he waited until you took a sip before speaking again. “I’ve been watching ya for a while now, have ta say, I like what I’ve seen.”

 

“ You mean my cat screeching, please Mr. Snowdin. Don’t be silly.” He leaned on the counter, eyes locking with your own. “Though I have to say I’m flattered by the offer, I’m currently involved.” He chuckled as he winked.

 

“ 'S no problem, ya a lady with a lot of class.” His eye lights drifted to your breasts, the all too tight dress seemed to have slipped, now revealing some of your bra. Covering yourself as quickly as possible, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “Heh, I’ll leave my card just in case ya change your mind sweetheart.” Sans took your hand in his, placing a kiss on the top of it as he winked once more _. _ Giving him a shy smile you took your hand back but in a polite manner.

 

“You’ve got a silver tongue Mr. Snowdin, but I’m not one to be charmed so easily.” If you had to describe your thought process then it would have been a cat playing with a mouse, one wrong move and it would be a one-sided slaughter. Giving him a wink of your own, getting up and leading the way to the door. “I really have ta get ready to leave, but we can drink more next time, promise.” He chuckled, making his way to you. In one moment one of his hands snaked around your waist, effectively trapping you.

 

“It’s a date.” His smile was both terrifying and charming, Sans leaned in. His voice husky as he whispered. “Tell Oliver I’ll see em soon.” Cold sweat ran down your spine as you realized Sans had been watching either you or Oliver for far longer than you had originally thought. Trying to fight back the shivers, he let go taking two steps away before disappearing. Legs unstable from the sudden shock you fall to your knees, eyes widened in horror and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	3. Paps cooking     FRIEND FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I'm back again! Man i love writing when i drink!! BEST THING EVER!!! AHAHHAHHAH! <3 I love you guys!
> 
> As always let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Okay enjoy!  
> From https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> “I can’t believe I am actually saying this to you, an adult, but you can’t just. Add water. To what you’re cooking. To make soup.”  
> “But… Soups are watery?”  
> “Oh my god??”

It felt so strange being here, as you scanned the kitchen you could hardly believe Papyrus. As if on cue he turned to face you with an excited grin. “SO Y/N, WILL YOU SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE HUMAN SOUP!” Wincing at his loud voice you nod, pointing to the pot beside him you spoke softly.

  
“Yeah, but first I want to see how you do it.” The memory of what you had seen played in your head once again, the image of the burnt vegetables, lumps of salt, unidentifiable mush, and spaghetti noodles. You had to wonder who would call that soup. As you zoned out to Papyrus expertly peeling the carrots you failed to notice the stove catching on fire until the alarm went off. Now wet, confused, and irritated you sighed.

  
“IT’S RUINED! WATER GOT INTO MY SOUP!” That caught you, looking up to the tall skeleton with a dumbfounded expression. “ AND WHY IS THERE WATER COMING FROM THE CEILING?”

  
“The stove was on fire, so it triggered the alarm…” He turned to look at you, mirroring your expression to a T. Placing one of his hands on his chin and the other on his hip he hummed.

  
  
“THAT MAKES NO SENSE Y/N, HOW DO YOU COOK WITH PASSION IF IT CONSTANTLY RAINS?” Pinching your nose, squeezing your eyes tightly you tried to understand what he had just said. You failed to.

  
  
“What do you mean by passion?” All the while the fire alarm was blaring, Papyrus took your hand in his as he walked you out of the room, making a beeline to the exit. Once you were both far enough away to hear each other without that annoying sound he spoke.

  
  
“WHEN YOU COOK YOU MUST USE THE FLAMES OF PASSION! UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THAT!” He looked proud, you weren’t so sure he should be. 

  
“Did this ‘Undyne’ also teach you how to make soup?” He nodded. “Papyrus, I’m sorry to say this but that isn’t how you cook.” He gasped loudly in shocked horror. “Not to say your cooking isn’t amazing! Cause I mean it… ah is one of a kind!” Papyrus gave you a strange look as he hummed in thought for a moment or two.

 

“THEN… HOW DO YOU MAKE SOUP?”

  
  
“Well first off water doesn't wreck soup.” You waited for the words to sink in, once they had Papyrus looked confused. “Haven’t you wondered why your soup burns?”

  
  
“IT’S FROM MY PASSION FOR COOKING!” You could feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

  
  
“Have you never tried to keep it from burning before?” The little hope you had for his future cooking died as soon as he spoke.

  
  
“THAT’S WHY I ADDED MY WATER LOGGED SPAGHETTI!” He looked so proud of his solution that it almost hurt you to burst his bubble.

  
  
 “Actually… The human way of making soup…” Papyrus gestured for you to continue. “I can’t believe I am actually saying this to you, _an adult,_ but you can’t just. Add water. To what you’re cooking. To make soup.” Hopefully, he would understand that waterlogged noodles were not an alternative to water.  

  
  
“But… Soups are watery?”

  
  
“Oh my god??” Taking in a deep breath you nod. “Soup is just flavored water, in a sense. So all you have to do is add water and it should keep the vegetables from burning or turning into mush.” He stared at you for a moment longer before he laughed.    

  
  
“I SEE THIS IS AN APRIL OF THE FOOLS JOKE!” He patted you on the head before leaving with a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps why do you not understand that is not the way to make soup!?!


	4. Paper bag Sans/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! Okay so heres a new chapter for ya! First off. SOULMATES!!! HAHAHAHHAH! YES! 
> 
> Okay so now the writing prompt is from https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> “You’re… above average, in terms of appearance. You look nice, is what I mean.”  
> “Thanks. Quick question, have you ever spoken to a person before in your life, ever?”
> 
>  
> 
> As always please let me know if you see any errors or mistakes, and feedback is welcomed and appreciated! <3 With that, i hope you like it!

It seemed like the longer you stared at the text the more unreadable it became, it became apparent at the point that you might have had over did it. Squinting for a moment, you decided to take a break. Closing the large textbook with a heavy sigh, you stretched before making eye contact with one of the professors at your university. You’d always seen Mr. Snowdin around, though this was the first time you’d actually seen him this close. His permanent grin looked relaxed, though it completely contradicted the large dark bags underneath his eye sockets. Realizing you’d been staring for a bit too long you gave a small wave before you began to pack your things. Once that was over you walked past him, eager to get some food after three straight hours of studying.    
  
The cafeteria was how you expected it to be, noisy, packed, long lines at every turn. Honestly, you didn’t want to deal with it, but what choice did you have? With yet another heavy sigh you picked your favorite fast food place and got into line. After ten excruciating minutes of waiting in line, it was finally your turn to order, the women gave you the rundown of what they were out off before you ordered. Just as you pulled out your debit card, someone placed their hand on your shoulder. Glancing back at whoever did this, you were slightly shocked to see Mr. Snowdin. Completely caught off guard by his sudden appearance you just stared as he ordered himself a coffee before paying for it all together. This managed to break you out of your shocked stupor, grabbing a fork from the holder you walked to the end where they would hand you your food after it was done being made. Mr. Snowdin following you as you did this, once you came to a complete stop he chuckled. “Heya didn’t mean to bother you, heh, didn’t want to wait in the line.”  
  
You smiled a bit after realizing his intent. “No, I get it, it's a real pain… so um, how was… I’m sorry, what do you teach again?” His eye lights brighten as his smile got a bit wider.  
  
“Astronomy… don’t suppose you know anything about the stars, do you?” You smiled confused before shaking your head. “Heh, well starlight, today I taught how INFINITELY fun General Relativity and Black Holes can be together!” It took you a full minute before the joke sunk in, you chuckled before shaking your head.  
  
“No, I think you’re supposed to say something simpler, like... “ You smiled deviously as you spoke with giddy excitement. “Why doesn’t anyone like Orion's belt?” One of his bone brows raised in question as leaned in a bit closer. “I mean it’s the big waist of space!” His face deadpanned for a split second before he broke out into a fit of laughter. It felt good to make someone laugh that hard, especially because you hadn’t laughed in a while. A man behind the counter called out your order breaking you away from the moment. Grabbing your food you said a quick goodbye to him before leaving, eager to get out of the noisy cafeteria. Once you were out of the cafe you noticed Mr. Snowdin standing at the end of the hall, you half-wondered how he had gotten there so fast, but chalked it up to using a shortcut. As soon as you were close enough to touch he spoke up.  
  
“Hey, uh, you look much more attractive in person than you do through my telescope.” This sudden statement caused you to take a fairly large step back, to which he made a hurt expression while taking a small step toward you, hand slightly outstretched. “Wait, that came out wrong.” Now under normal conditions you would have turn heel and ran, but for some reason unknown to you, you felt the need to tease him. Placing one of your hands on your hip, a small smile playing on your lips as you spoke softly.  
  
“What did you mean to say?” His face visibly relaxed before he blushed, a few drops of blue sweat falling down his skull as he began to stammer.    
  
“You’re… above average, in terms of appearance. You look nice, is what I mean.” Hearing him talk like a kid was endearing in an odd sort of way, chucking lightly you spoke with an amused tone.    
  
“Thanks. Quick question, have you ever spoken to a person before in your life, ever?” He chuckled with you, only stopping when you reached one of your hands out. “I’m y/n, I don’t think I got your name.” His smile was so genuine that it made your heart skip a beat, he took your hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.  
  
“Sans, the name's Sans.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	5. The devil's hands are cold as ice  Chara/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i've been drinking ! \<3 I love you guys. 
> 
> IDK WHY I did this but here is a slight chara/reader !!! AHAHH! LOL  
> XD Um, if you see any mistakes or errors let me know, and feedback is welcomed!  
> hopefully you enjoy!

It just wouldn’t leave you alone. Her image was burnt into your mind as you stared at the mirror with vacant eyes. You could still recall how soft her brown locks were as they brushed the sensitive flesh of your back, could still see her beautiful crimson eyes as they peered at you from her long eyelashes. You ran one of your fingers across your lips as you recalled her bruising kiss, cheeks flushing slightly as you heard someone moving around in your kitchen. You could feel your heart begin to race as a small voice whispered. “She’s still here, she didn’t leave.” Not caring about your state of undress, you raced to the sound only to have your heartbreak. It was an unknown man, he was dressed in casual clothing as he searched through some drawers. Before you even realized it, you were on top of him, knife held high in the air as you stared into his ugly eyes. Maybe that was why you stabbed him the first time, though the second time you knew something was wrong with you. Because you started getting excited. Though, it wasn’t until he started fighting back did you really realize the extent of it. If you had to make a comparison at that moment, it was like doing drugs for the first time. The high making your vision blur as a feeling of ecstasy took over, that's when you saw her again.

 

She waved at you from behind the man, her beautiful ivory skin reflecting on the knife as she motioned for you to cut his artery. Her smile was so sinfully sweet as she spoke in that same irresistible, seductive tone. “What are you waiting for?” So you did it, you killed him in cold blood just so you could hold onto this feeling. As you watched the last bit of life drain from his eyes, she gently kissed your shoulder. Hands wrapping around you in an embrace. “Don’t you feel so much better now, y/n.” A shiver ran through your whole body as you placed your hands on hers, feeling the warmth of her skin on yours.

 

“Are you real?” She laughed at your sudden question before letting you go. Turning around you saw her ruby red lips smiling, eyes lidded as she breathed out.

 

“As real as I feel…” She began to strip, her sweater was tossed inches away from the lifeless corpse. It felt surreal, though a part of you begged not to think, simply wanting to give in to the temptation. “Come on, I want you.” Every fiber of your being wanted her needed her. So you did the only rational thing you could do. Standing up on unsteady legs, you forced yourself to follow her as she leads the way to your bedroom. As you passed the full-length mirror you realized yet again that she might not be real, after all, the only thing you saw in the mirror was your naked body splattered in blood. Your heart weighs heavy in your chest as you continued to stare, fear of turning around and not seeing her kept your eyes locked onto your own reflection. Warm lips on your neck brought you back, she was kissing you. She was real, even if only in this moment, she was real. That's what you continued to think as you pushed her onto the bed. She just smiled as you kissed her like a woman starved, hands grabbing her body tightly as if to keep her from disappearing. She reciprocated your kiss with more ferocity, hand tangling in your hair as she yanked your head backward to deepen the kiss further. Every nerve in your body was alight as she ran her fingers across your skin.

 

The haze over your mind proceeded to get worse the longer you kissed her, still, you never wanted to stop. This, after all, was the first time you felt complete. Almost as if this is what you were born to do. She bit into your lip then, effectively breaking the kiss. Your eyes shot open as you felt warm liquid began dripping down your chin. The taste of iron filled your mouth as she smiled sweetly. Her warm fingertips brushed the wound before smearing the blood across your lips. Her eyes glistened in the light as her breath mingled with your own, time seemed to freeze as you lost yourself in those beautiful crimson orbs. That’s when a voice cried in the back of your mind. “Get away! Run!” You froze completely as a primal sense of fear took over, you could see now. The haze became weaker as your mind fought to free itself from her spell, but of course, it wasn’t that easy. She frowned as her hand caressed your cheek, the haze that was almost cleared came back full force as she spoke with a soft dejected tone.

 

“You don’t accept me?” The voice that was yelling disappeared as you held her close, your own body shook as you felt a piece of your soul break. She began to stroke your back in a way a mother would. “I need you to say it… Will you accept me, or won’t you?” You felt something painful in your chest as you kissed her skin.

 

“I love you, I always will.” She lifted your chin up to face her. She looked as breathtaking as the first time you had seen her, even as her smile stretched a bit too wide and her eyes looked predatory.

 

“We can be together forever, all you have to do is accept me.” The pain you were feeling intensified as you bit back a whine, tears burned your skin as you nodded. The last thing you saw as you mind began to fade away was a glowing red heart absorbing a coral colored one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chara sighed happily as she posed in front of the full-length mirror. She couldn’t seem to stop herself from grinning, after all, it had been so long since she last had a body. Not to mention the fact that it was so easy to take, she really thought it would have been more difficult, but in the end, you didn’t even put up a fight. Chara flexed her hand as she went through her new clothes, deciding on a simple T-shirt and shorts. As she dressed she found herself getting giddy at the mere thought of seeing Frisk and Sans again. Her cell phone rang on the nightstand, she glanced at the name before answering. “Hello?”

 

“Hey y/n, it's Sans…” He sounded nervous as he spoke. “I was wondering if you had any plans today?” Chara bit into her lip hard as she mentally told herself to hold it in.

 

“I’m free… where did you want to meet?” Sans took a sharp intake of breath before Frisk's voice rang out.

 

“I told you she liked you!” Sans's voice broke slightly as he told Chara where to met him. As soon as he hung up she jumped for joy. Because of you, she could finally get her rematch with that damned comedian! She felt herself getting wet at the thought of his face contorting with pain as he realized you were gone and she was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or Questions?? <3


	6. Mr wolf   pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr wolf Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm sleepy! ≧◡≦ I'm working on less than two hours of sleep!!! AHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHH! I'm like the most messed up person cause i knowingly neglect my heath! AHAH (¬‿¬)
> 
> Anyways, I got enough comments asking for pt 2 of this oneshot i made! SO here it is!! I got carried away at the end, but i hope you enjoy... If anyone wants pt 3 i think i might just made it its own story... (◕ω◕✿) ANyways, as always let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! (other than the notes!!) 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It felt as if the world froze at that moment, then it clicked. You grabbed your things, no longer worried about getting undressed for the walk home. No, all that you could think about was Oliver. Even if he was always making mistakes and sleeping with other women, you still loved him and if what Sans had said was true, then Oliver could be in real danger right now. As you sped through the winding alleyways you felt as if the devil himself was chasing you, even still, you weren’t about to give up. As you made the turn that would lead to your home you saw something horrific. Monsters in jet black suits were carrying out a body bag, your knees wobbled as you legs began to give out. That’s when a hand jetted out from the darkness, catching you before you even had the chance to fall. His familiar baritone voice echoed in the small space as he grabbed your waist to keep you up. “Heh, didn’t think ya'd get here so fast sweetheart.” You knew you had to play nice, you knew this and yet, you couldn’t stop yourself. Pushing him away you took three steps back, only stopping when you hit the opposite wall.

 

“What did you do!” You demanded. This, however, only got him to smile.

 

“Kitty's got claws, just how I like em” He chuckled before taking a slow step towards you. You felt your body go stone cold as you tried and failed to move away. One of his bony hands snaked around your chin, lifting your face so you could stare into his eye lights. The humor in his voice was now replaced with a sharp and cutting tone. “I only exercised the law doll face, he owed me some serious cash…” He paused as he watched your facial expression changed from anger to confusion.  _ What is he on about?  _ He sighed deeply as he glanced over his shoulder. “You had no idea, did ya… well, I’m sorry ta say this sweetheart.” You could tell he wasn’t sorry in the least as his grin grew, now showing all of his sharp teeth. “Oliver’s body won’t fetch a high enough price to pay off the rest of his dues, so you’re gonna halfta come with me.” He left you no room for argument as he wrapped his arms around you, the ground disappeared. The scene changed from the dirty back alley to an inky, empty black. You tried to take a breath in at the sudden shock, but no air was to be found. Just as you thought your lungs might collapse the scene changed yet again. Sans was still holding you, but now you were on a fuzzy red carpet. You could make out the whole city from the window just behind him. If you weren’t scared out of your mind, you would have complemented his tastes in decor. After about three seconds you felt a wave of nausea take over. Pushing him away you moved to the tiled area and proceed to throw up.    

 

As you felt your guts coming out of your throat you failed to notice Sans holding your hair up. His other hand gently rubbing your back as you lurched more. It must have been a full minute before you could breathe again. As you greedily took in air, Sans spoke softly. “Geez, are you alright?” This was a complete one-eighty, his personality just kept hopping. Nodding your head slowly you began to wonder whether or not he was sane. “Sorry, I always forget humans can’t breathe in the void… heh.” He paused for a long moment before sighing once again. “Let me help ya to the bathroom.” You shoved him with as much strength as you could muster while your eyes were still spinning. “Come on, I just wanna help ya, sweetheart.” Surprised his tone wasn’t annoyed, you glanced at him. Sans looked serious about helping you, still, you didn’t want to lean onto him for any kind of support. Taking a deep breath in you forced your shaky legs to stand.

 

“I can walk by myself!” Sans facial expression changed from one of worry to one of pride.

 

“That’s my girl!” He stood up fully, pointing behind his shoulder to a hallway. “Bathroom’s the last door on the right… feel free to use anything you find in there.” He winked at you. Finding him to be disgusting you shuffled past him without giving him a response. As soon as you were in the bathroom you closed the door and locked it. Letting out a breath you hadn’t noticed you’d been holding you looked in the mirror, heart falling in your chest. Your last good dress was now stained with your vomit. Eyes widening in horror you stripped as fast as possible, holding the martial underneath the tap you grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing the stain like no tomorrow. All the while, you said a silent prayer to a god you had stopped believing in, that nothing bad would happen to you. It took you around ten or so minutes before you were satisfied, pulling the dress out of the sink you looked around. The bathroom was extremely clean, the walls marble, and the shower was glass. There was something strange though, at the other end of the restroom was a door. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you opened it.

 

It was the biggest bathtub you’d ever seen, walls painted a deep wine, as the large window showed a view of the whole city. The sight of the city lights was breathtaking, even though you knew the ugliness of it personally, seeing it this way made it look gorgeous. Glancing to the corner revealed a basket of bath bombs and dried flowers. Your wet dress started dripping, not wanting to make a mess in there you went back into the other room. You decided to throw it over the towel rack before biting your lip. _ What am I supposed to wear? I mean, it’s not like he’ll wait for it to dry, would he?  _ You hoped he would, though when a knock sounded on the other side of the door you knew that wouldn’t be the case.

 

“I brought ya some towels and a change of clothes… I think you should use the shower.” You were about to go into shock, really what was up with his personality? Normally you could get a good read on a person completely just by looking, but Sans. He was impossible. Apparently, you were lost in thought for a bit too long because he spoke in an amused tone. “I promise I won’t peek unless ya want me to.” Feeling a slight blush creep onto your face, you found yourself in an internal struggle. On one hand, you really didn’t want to smell like vomit and sweat, though if you had a shower here, you’d be completely vulnerable! Under normal circumstances, you would have flat out refused his offer, but you did smell like a back alley rat and were in serious need to get rid of your heavy makeup. Sighing deeply, you begrudgingly opened the door a crack, taking care to not been seen in your underwear. You stuck your hand out and waited, only pulling it back when you felt the weight of the items on your hand. Once you had secured the items you quickly shut and locked the door. Sans chuckled at this before speaking once again. “There’s shampoo and conditioner in the cabinet, soap's there too… welp, take your time.” You wouldn’t, afterall, who could relax in this situation.

 

You waited until you couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before you looked through what he had given you. Two white fluffy towels and an extremely large wine red dress shirt.  _ Least it’s normal _ . You thanked the stars that he didn’t give you anything risky to wear. You placed them on the counter before a feeling of unease took you over.  _ He said he wouldn’t peek… _ You began to wonder if you could shower with your underwear on for a moment or two before you gave up. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the fact that you were very nearly over the limits of what you could handle emotionally, but you simply stopped thinking. Deciding to worry about it all later, you opened the cabinet and retrieved the items you needed before proceeding to place them in the shower. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Even though you decided to worry about the implications of your actions later, you found yourself glancing towards the door every couple of seconds. The only thing bringing you comfort was the scent of the shampoo and conditioner. As you rinsed your hair a nagging feeling started to eat at you, something just didn’t seem right, though it wasn’t until you were pouring some conditioner out that it clicked.  _ Skeletons don’t have hair! Why do they have these!  _ You stared at the bottle for half a second before you recognized the brand. It was the kind you’d been buying for the last year, feeling your heart skin you grabbed the other bottle. _ Please don’t be… _ Your eyes widened at the sight of the shampoo, afterall, it was only sold in your hometown. Meaning Sans either had visited your town and fallen in love with Rosa’s handmade hair products or he brought them from your house.  _ No, that couldn’t be… he must have gotten them from some other place…  _ You ended your shower early, quickly drying yourself off before putting on the dress shirt.

After doing this you walked over to the door, only to freeze once your hand was on the doorknob. _ Why was I brought here?  _ Your mind went wild as you inwardly cringed at your stupidity.  _ The only reason a high-end mobster like Sans would bring back a woman would be for sex… But, he’s a skeleton? Does he even have a… _ Shaking your head to get rid of those thoughts, you tried to calm yourself down. From what you learned from experience, keeping cool in tense situations was very important. Afterall, one wrong move could get you killed. With one last deep breath, you pulled the door open. It felt like time was going extremely slowly as you walked down the hallway, only pausing near the end when you noticed a delightful smell. That’s when Sans voice rang out. “You hungry? I made enough for two.” Before you had the chance to decline, your stomach growled. Face flushing in embarrassment you forced yourself to enter the living room, eyes immediately locking onto Sans’s eye lights. He was in the middle of placing the food onto plates, only to stop when you walked in. His eye lights got brighter as his mouth hang agape for a moment. “Gotta say, ya look good enough to eat.” Ignoring his comment you glanced to the food, you were taken aback for a second before you pointed to the dish.

 

“Lasagna… did you make it?” He chuckled before shaking his head.

 

“Nah, my bro made it, I just threw it in the oven and  _ Voilà _ .” You found his smile to be endearing for a moment before you remembered he’s a bad guy, being wary you took the plate that was passed to you. Taking a small bite you couldn’t help but smile. The flavor was perfect! Taking a larger bite you temporarily forgot what you were here for, though when a glass full of red wine was placed next to you, you flushed. “Here try it with this wine.” You knew you should be on guard, so you inspected the liquid carefully before Sans chuckled. “If I wanted to slip ya somethin, I would have done it at the bar.” He sounded amused which calmed you down a bit. Still, you needed answers. Glaring up at him you managed to remain focused.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your hospitality, but why did you bring me here?” His face didn’t change as he leaned in a bit closer.

 

“I’ll tell ya after we eat.” You wanted to yell at him, though the larger part of you wanted to eat more of the delicious lasagna. Taking another bite, Sans grinned. “Ya know my bro used to be horrible at cooking.” This caught your attention, giving him a questioning look you spoke.

 

“What do you mean?” He took a large bite before responding.

 

“When we were underground he got lessons from Undyne, it was bad.” It was probably because the atmosphere was so friendly, or maybe it was the wine. You never were good at holding your liquor. But you inquired further.

 

“How bad are we talking?” He looked happy with your sudden interest in him. As he spoke you continued to eat and drink.

 

“Horrible! Used to put glass and vinegar in'em.” You felt your eyes widen in shock as you realized something.    

 

“Did you eat it?!” He gave a curt nod as he took another large bite, downing it with a swig large sig of wine.

 

“Sure did, and to make matters worse, I always told him it was the best. Heh, I should have told him the truth instead of lying.” He made a disgusted face before laughing once again. “Could have saved me a lot of pain. Literally.” You smiled a bit as you finished eating, glass almost empty. “Welp looks like you're done… now, down to business.” His tone and demeanor didn’t change a bit as he spoke. “This can go one of two ways… You can work your debt off, or… Let’s just say you don’t want to know the other option.”

 

“Is there really any choice than… I’ll work it off.” You sighed deeply as you leaned back. “So what is it you’ll have me do?” Sans visibly relaxed.

 

“I was worried you’d fight me on this.” Your response had a bite to it.

 

“I’m not stupid Sans… so, would you care to elaborate on what I’ll be doing? Or can I just make payments to you every month?” He shrugged as he looked over to the window.

 

“You’ll be working at a pal of mine's place, singing like normal…” You wondered why he paused for a second before he sighed deeply. When his eye lights met your eyes he looked sad, almost disheartened. “Your main job will be monitoring conversations, then reporting them to Chris.” He didn’t have to explain what he meant by conversations, you knew in an instant that you’d be used as a cover. After all, you knew monsters needed someone to monitor human gangs conversions, and what better than a ditzy, pretty woman to do that. No one would expect the singer to listen in on conversations. No, all they would see is a piece of eye candy. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized this could very well get you killed, and for what!  _ Oliver! I hope you’re burning in hell!  _ You honestly wanted to be outraged at his death, wanted to feel heartbroken over him. Yet, you just couldn’t bring yourself to be. If you were to be truthful, a large part of you was relieved by his death. With him gone you wouldn’t lose all the cash you’d save up, wouldn’t have to come home only to smell another woman's perfume. You would no longer have to lock your door at night because his scum friends would stay over. This is when a thought popped into your head.

 

“All right, so how long will I have to work for you?” This caused him to grin once more.

 

“Shouldn’t take more than a couple of years…” He stretched his hand out towards you. “So, do we have a deal?” You placed your much smaller hand in his, slowly watching it get engulfed by his before smiling.

 

“It’s a deal.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think??
> 
> Also, do you want a part 3?? If you do, let me know... Then it'll be given its own story! TITLED MR. WOLF!! AHAHAHHA God i'm sleepy! ≖‿≖


	7. The golden leaves and honey soaked trees       Part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this is unfinished! As in there is another part to it! So i will tell you this short is grillby/reader! Alright i'm gonna go do something! LOVE YA! XOXO <3

You’d always hated the bitter cold that came at the end of fall. That’s not to say you didn’t enjoy winter, in fact you loved winter. The way the snow would make perfect white canvases as it fell to the ground, or the way it enveloped everything. Hell, you even loved the way it froze your hair. Though, you really couldn’t get used to the cold. As you forced your now numb legs to take yet another step, you found yourself staring at an oddly shaped snowman. To be more precise it was a muscle man, though the odd part was because it was fully dressed up. As you got closer to the house you spotted another snowman? Well, it was more of a snow lump if anything, but the sign next to it said ‘Sans.’ A smile tugged at your chapped lips as you made your way past them, only to be stopped by a tall skeleton. He appeared worried as he reached out a gloved hand. “ARE YOU ALL RIGHT HUMAN? YOU APPEAR TO BE FREEZING!” You tried to speak, but you winced instead as your lip began to bleed. You didn’t even register what happened next until you were inside the skeletons home. Warm air enveloped you which for some reason cause you to shiver. “IT’S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! HERE, HAVE A SEAT.” You decided to go along with whatever was happening as you knew you needed a break. The second you had sat down he threw three large, soft, and warm blankets over you. Once he was satisfied with your now nest, he walked into the kitchen.

 

You watched in silence as he moved with grace you didn’t think a skeleton should have, pulling out mugs as he spun around. He looked happy. His bright smile never fell from his face, even for a moment. As you zoned out you hadn’t noticed the other skeleton taking the seat next to you, until.

 

“Heh, hey there kiddo.” You jumped a bit as you snapped your head in his direction.

 

“FLACK!” He looked surprised by your reply. “Holy crap, you scared me! Oh man, I almost cursed.” Now he just looked amused.

 

“What brings you here?” You gestured to the taller skeleton with a grateful smile.

 

“He invited me in, and thank goodness for that. Honestly, I still can’t feel my legs.” You laughed lightly before hissing in pain as your lip began to bleed again. “Really!” You glanced over to him with an unsure smile. “Two things, I’m really sorry for intruding and I think you’ll say no to this. But, do you have any chap-stick?” You could clearly tell they were skeletons, but you held hope that they would somehow have some.

 

“It’s no problem, Paps seems to like you.” His grin got a little bigger as he said the next part. “Sure we have some, not like we're all bones.” he pointed to his entire body before winking. You couldn’t help but facepalm. He laughed at that just as Paps walked in, letting out a loud sigh.

 

“REALLY SANS, A PUN NOW! WHEN THE HUMAN IS IN SUCH A CRITICAL STATE!” Now that got you laughing. Paps seemed so confused as he placed three mugs of what appeared to be hot chocolate on the table. Once you had calmed down Paps passed you a mug. It smelled amazing! As you took a small sip you were delighted and confused. It was different from the hot cocoa you’d had in the past, the chocolaty taste wasn’t overwhelming and it was extremely smooth. Though, what stood out most to you was the tingling feeling you got as you drank it. Paps spoke as you took yet another sip. “I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE. FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE YET TO INTRODUCE MYSELF OR MY BROTHER!” He extended his hand which you took without much thought, as he shook your hand excitedly you reveled in the feeling of his hand. It was like warm ceramic, but super soft and moldable. You half wanted to pinch his bones to see what would happen. “MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS!” He let your hand go as Sans extended his own. The second you took it, a loud fart sound echoed in the room. Sans looked delighted at your horrified face.

 

“Relax, whoopie cushion, see.” He let go of your hand to show it off as a dumb grin spread over his face.

 

“SANS! WHY MUST YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF... “ He looked to you with a bone brow raised. “SORRY, I DON’T BELIEVE I’VE GOTTEN YOUR NAME.” You smiled brightly as you spoke.  
“I’m y/n, it’s nice to meet you guys. Also, thank you so much for letting me warm up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts!?!


	8. Horrorlust  HL sans/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys been a while... so i started classes again and i've been busy, though i wrote this in class during break i thought'd it be funny if i posted it XD 
> 
> Also, good new!! HOLD MY HAND!! IS DONE!! I finished it yesterday, but i have to edit it! so i'm doing that now :/  
> Btw! ---> This is for all you who have stopped commenting.  
> QUESTIONS!! Is the writing dropping, as in. Is it horrible and are you unable to bring yourself to read it? If so please let me know what you think I could do to fix it! :) Thats it...
> 
> Oh right. If you see any mistakes or errors please let me know, and feedback is welcomed! 
> 
> OHHHH!! I FORGOT TO ASK YOU GUYS THIS TO~  
> So i wanted to know what chapter update you want me to do next, ya know on my break~ Could be;  
> Mr wolf  
> soulmate of many  
> bittys coffee  
> or  
> outrunning karma  
> But if you don't comment then i'll just pick one randomly, so its not that big of a deal anyways XD LOL 
> 
> Bye...

The instant you woke in a small grouping of buttercups you knew something wasn’t right. The air even smelled funny, almost sweetly. With a quick glance, the only route out became apparent. Blinking the confusion away and jumping to your feet the familiar pull of something tugged. Testing the muscles in your arm you felt it again. “Shit, I can’t believe I pulled a muscle! Worst day ever!” Grunting now, you decided to get a move on. Walking through the ruins of this lost city, or what you had assumed was one. The smell gets stronger, though something else followed that scent. Rotten blood mixed with cotton candy, that's how’d you best describe the god-awful smell. Even when the thought of turning back seemed like the best choice, you knew this was the only way to go. Continuing cautiously around the ruins, tossing rocks to test the ground, you finally happen upon a house. After knocking lightly the door clicked. Pushing it open showed no one, but the house definitely was lived in. “Hello?” Waiting for a minuted, nothing happened. “I’m going to come in? If anyone is here say something?” As the silence became deafening it made you uneasy. Still curious, you push forward. With a quick walk around you decided to start in the basement. The stairs creaked with your weight but didn't give out. Though you did speed up until you reached the very bottom. The long hallway seemed to stretch on forever, but you could see the light at the end. Shocking enough it lead outside, though the ground was covered in snow making your exposed skin shiver. Mumbling into the fridge air, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “But it’s summer?” 

 

Deciding this had to some strange weather phenomena you continued or tried too. As you listen to the snow crunch underneath your footsteps, a figure appeared dead ahead.Thinking it was someone who might have fallen down as well, you waved at them only to freeze. It was a skeleton, with what appeared to be an eye light? Studying it from a safe distance, it’s purple, reddish eye light locks onto you. Primal fear races within you as the ability to run leaves. It seems to be alive, hungry, though the way it was staring seemed like… “oh god.” Eyes widening, the spell that was keeping you still was lifted. Running like a bat out of hell you sprint, praying to anyone who is willing to listen to save you. Unfortunately, as you spot the doors to the ruins they close. Leaving you with this thing. A deep baritone chuckle whispers in the back of your head. 

 

“Where are ya going sweetheart? The party’s just getting started.” Turning around at a snail's pace you get assaulted by that scent. Eyes locking with the skeleton you are forced to take in his appearance. He was wearing a skimpy winter coat, the furry only on the hood, fishnet lace covering his purple, pink stomach? It looked like jello, though the white upside down heart in the center really set it off. His ribcage was showing in what could only be described as a lewd way. Bones looked chipped, nail marks could be seen on some of his ribs as well. It seemed you spend to much time staring at his abdomen as he laughed, though it sent shivers down your spine. Head snapping upwards you locked eyes with him once again, only momentarily glancing to the gaping hole in his skull. “If you wanna touch, be my guest.” Everything about him started to change as your body started getting warmer, even though you knew you were should still be freezing. Cheeks flushing slightly you gave into the need, the need to feel his bones, to smell that sweet aroma to the full extent. Heartbeat racing faster as the snow fell in a manner that seemed resigned to its fate. Beautiful white stained red as his sharp canines ripped into your flesh, the pain never registering. In fact, the moment he had bitten you, you moaned. The haze increasing to a point of intoxication at the mear touch of this creature caused all rational thought to disappear. He sighed in bliss as one of his arms wrapped around your waist, renewing the shivers from before as he whispered into your ear. “I can’t touch you the way you want unless you ask.” 

 

A small voice in the very back of your mind begged you to say no, but as the smell started to fade sightly you grabbed onto him as tightly as you could. “U-use me! God! Please eat me!” He stared into your eyes for a moment longer before chuckling, the scent coming back full force as the ground disappeared into the inky blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS?!?!? Maybe about what horrorlust would do? Would it be vore or something like that XD


	9. Memories sans/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance, hostage, sans, papyrus, and gaster! 
> 
> Also I'm drunk <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEllo! As many of you might have known from the summary, I've been drinking!! 
> 
> My head hurts and i'm stressed out! Also i wanted to say sorry about not commenting back! I've been pretty depressed as a shit ton has happened over this past week! 
> 
> Welp, enough about me and my stupid problems! Were not here for that are we? 
> 
> Without futher or do, this drunken babble. Yeah!! DRuNK story! Who doesn't love em! 
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know, and comments are nice. <3 
> 
> Goodbye

Twirling, twirling and twirling. He spins you faster than before, the music ringing in your ears as lights locked onto your gaze. Whispers of forgotten emotions threading to spill as his smile starts ripping away the walls you’d build. Another spin, dress catching the light as the crowd awe’s in delight. It seemed you and him were the only ones left, still, you couldn’t bring the words to your lips as they silently ate away at your very soul. Sans leans in, his breath warming your ear as a ghost of a whisper leaves him. “I know…” The panic, rage, and sorrow overcame you as you took out the knife, sinking it deep into his chest before he could continue. Tears burning your cheeks as they fell, chest falling as your beloved grins so happily. “I-I love… you.” His body disappeared into dust as screams of confusion and terror spread over the crowd. Air seemed to alluded you as panic filled every fiber of your being. Glancing to the man on top of the balcony, he nodded. Eyes glistening with deranged joy as he lets go of the now broken brother. An ominous orange glow coming from his hateful gaze, though it wasn’t directed at you. No, it was towards him. A dozen large orange bones pierced through him, followed by a gurgled cry. Your heel clicked as your legs gave up, his gaze now on you. His emotions flashed between betrayal, sadness, anger, and utter heartbreak. Papyrus disappeared for a moment before reappearing at his dust, hands glowing a deep orange-red.

 

“You can’t go yet!” The dust started to float, reforming his skull. It broke everything. His smile looked fake, eyes glossed over with a now purple emptiness. Orange magic mixed with a deeper red came to rebuild him, even though Papyrus started to turn into dust himself.

 

“St-STOP! Please! He’s okay now, please stop! You’re killing yourself!” Forcing yourself to stand you push him with everything you could muster. Sans fell to the floor with a grunt as Papyrus lay unmoving. “Pa-papyrus?” Tears renewed at the thought of him leaving you as well you grabbed his hand, not noticing the menacing figure behind you.

 

“Y/n, I presume.” The voice unfamiliar you slowly turned to face it. Now seeing the horror completely. The skull had melted, forming two large cracks on the left and right sides. The eye lights now completely dark purple with hints of crimson. Its body elongated as it spoke. Hands appearing out of nothingness. “It's a pleasure, though I have to say I’m not a fan of yours.” It took another step closer, its grin mocking you as Sans hand reached for you as well as the others. “Is there anything you would like for me to relay to Sans and Papyrus after?” You knew what he meant even without him going into detail, a small smile crossed your lips as your soul floated out of your chest into his hand.

 

“I will always love them.” It looked confused for a moment before its grip got tighter.

 

“Farewell.”


	10. will you remember?    Sans/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... my friend jenjenna gave me a hand as a beta reader. THank you!!! Now please enjoy my sad self making stories!

Pain echoed in her chest as she swung on the swing, empty mindedly watching the sky change from purple to navy. She couldn’t feel the metal chains digging into her skin as her grip tighten, her mind long since forgotten about the reality of what she was doing as her eyes wandered over the tree line. Her heart sank once her gaze landed on his form bathed in moonlight. His permanent grin long since replaced with a grimace. Her grip tightened on the metal as he approached, only stopping once he was at the swing beside her. It creaked underneath his weight as she watched him through her peripheral. The silence was deafening as she waited for him to do something other than stare at his boots. Though, once his gaze locked with her own, her grip tightening with enough force that it broke the skin on the palm of her hands. The sudden pain startling her enough that she let go of the bars, though before she should react his magic had caught her. Safely lowering her to the ground. “y/n?” His voice was gentle but broken. “Could we please talk about what happened?” Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.

 

“Sans.” The gravel shifted as he stood up from the swing. Shaking her head at the sound she waits. Not speaking again till her skin started stinging from the cold. “...I just can’t right now.” She listened to his bones clenching in frustration for a moment or two before he spoke again. 

 

“It’s better to talk about it… you taught me that.” His voice sounded so hopeful that it broke a piece of her heart. Tears burned her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder, only to watch his grin flatter. “Sweetheart.” He took a step towards her, but stopped once she shook her head. 

 

“I…” Her mind wondered why it even mattered anymore. Their child was gone, what was the use in pretending they could fix anything. The world would move on no matter what happened, she recalled how nothing changed day after day without him. Strangers never noticed the change. She clenched her stomach as she took a step forward.    

 

“Where are you going!” He demanded with a strained tone. She ignored him, simply wanting to walk away to find a place to be truly alone. “She was my kid too!” Her stomach dropped causing her to feel sick, still, she tried to move forward. His magic stopping her from continuing any further. She reluctantly glanced over her shoulder again, catching his gaze. “I’m sad to y/n! I’m devastated!” He started his slow approach as he spoke with increasing frustration and sadness raising in his tone. “You’re all I have!” She closed her eyes as she tried to picture the happy memories, though all she saw was his funeral, the echo flowers whispering the last thing he said, distorting it ever so slowly as it repeated. The gems in the cave lighting up like the stars he had loved so much. She could feel tears burning her eyes yet again as she angrily turned to face the other way, voice unable to come out. “I’m here for you… please say something! Anything...” He sounded pathetic, worn down, and overall tired. She knew they needed to talk about what had happened between them, but she just couldn’t stop her anger. Her eyes narrowed as her voice broke. 

 

“You’re the one who caused this with your obsession! You’re responsible!” She wanted him to hurt as she did, to feel the utter heartbreak that he seemed to be missing. His eye lights dimmed, blue tears falling down his cheeks as he stared blankly at her. The venom inside her was spilling out, hoping to hit him where it would hurt. “You couldn’t let him go, that’s what caused all of this!” His grin fell to a frown as he nodded. “Are you happy! Did you finally get what you’ve always wanted!” Sans couldn’t lift his head to met her gaze as she took a step closer to him, a burning question eating away at her mind as she froze. Ears straining in the silence as her mind raced. “Why…” The anger was replaced with sorrow as her legs gave out from underneath herself. “Why weren’t we ever enough for you? Why?” Her voice gave out, turning into a small whimper as she held him in shaking arms. She felt him shake uncontrollably in her arms as her tears fell. Soundless cries painfully crushing her throat as her nails clawed him, desperate to hold onto something.      

 

Sans hugged her after a long moment. Holding her as if she would disappear, his body shaking while his mind went over everything again and again. He wondered if there was any way to save him if he could have. Though he knew after trying so many times, failing over and over. There was nothing. Frisk had been right, if a person is meant to die, they’ll die. It took far to many times for him to realize the bitter truth of her words. His wife shook harder as she started to pound on his rib cage, though he knew she needed this. He needed this. He whispered everything he could think of to help her calm down as her heart broke. Sans knew this was critical for her, especially since she couldn’t seem to face reality for so long. The snow started falling in the quiet park as the two held onto each other for dear life. Sans fearing of what's to come while she dreaded facing the pain of moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...thought?


	11. It’s a long walk, the music is loud  mf sans/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling nervous she crosses her bedroom floor, listening to the loud music as she grips the phone. Struggling with a decision, assuming she’ll make it that far. Secretly she hopes he’ll be there watching, but she also hoping he won’t. It’s a long walk and the music is loud, she sees a old friend walking through the crowd. Smiling her broken smile as he approaches. He’ll never get you, he’ll never understand. He’ll get you, He’ll understand. You’ll find a better man.

Messages played on the machine, his disturbing tone filling the room with dread. “I’m coming. Just wait, I’ll be there watching.” Another night passed with fear and curiosity, crossing her fingers she gets ready for the party tonight. Her ruby lipstick shining in the light as she applies it, wine dress hugging her curves as her waved hair bounces out of the curling iron. She glanced over to her cell phone waiting with bated breath as the clock neared eight. On cue it rang loudly, still, she waited. Deciding not to worry about how it was for once, she crossed her bedroom floor. Gripping the phone in her hands as she fights the rush of emotions as she answers. “Hello?”

 

His deep sexual voice chuckles on the other end. “You picked up.” She struggles with the awful decision. “I’m coming for you toots, just wait a bit longer and I’ll be there.” He hung up, leaving her staring out the window at the man. His suit matching her dress perfectly, a glimpse of his bony face lit by the moonlight as he glances to her window with a wink. Frozen to the spot she watched him enter a black car, leaving at a casual pace. Gripping the phone tightly she squeezes her tights together. Knowing it would be a long walk, she puts her best smile on.

 

Once she got to the party she knew something was wrong. No matter where she went she could feel his gaze all over her. Seeing an old friend in the crowd she walks through and puts her best smile on. Speaking softly he leans closer. “Is there someone watching me?” With a nod, she turned around as fast as she could, hoping to see him, but also that she won’t. There, leaning against a wall smoking a cigar was the man. His bony face standing out, his chest raising as he inhaled the smoke. Gold tooth shining in the dim lights as his gaze caught her own. It’s a long walk and the music is loud as she walks through the crowd. Her ruby lips pulling into an unsure smile as she stops in front of him. He blows out a smoke ring, her body shivering slightly. “Who?”

 

“Sans, nice ta finally met ya.” He puts his cigar out before standing to his full height, towering over her for a moment. “So, ya ready?” He’ll never understand, he’ll never get you. But you still take his hand, maybe he would understand. Sans pulled you close with a guttural purr, whispering in your ear before disappearing in a could of red smoke. “Hold your breath.”


	12. If I'd tell her sans/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story idea I wrote a while back. Posting it now cause i want to know if you guys think it would make for a good story or not?
> 
> As always comments are welcomed and appreciated. And please let me know if you see any mistakes or errors!

You watched from the corner, enjoying the odd silence that came from people watching. The dancing sea of drunks felt surreal as you took yet another sip, the liquid burning the back of your throat as it goes down. “Y/n?” Glancing over your shoulder you see your sisters face, eyes hazy as she smiles weakly. “Are you going to be a wallflower again?” She laughed lightly while you shrugged in reply. Voice raspy from not talking for a long while.

 

“I’m having fun.” She laughed once again, though it was laced with pity. Grabbing your arm in hers she relaxes against the wall beside you. Knowing what she was about to do, you point to the most interesting person you’d seen tonight. “Look, he’s the funniest.” Tone unfeeling, but friendly. The man across the room stretched, falling forward only to save himself by doing the splits. His face was proud, his eyes locking with a girl in front of him. He gave her a charming grin as he posed while still on the floor. Voice slurring as he spoke loudly. 

 

“Yeah, girl. Gotta stretch before a party!” The blonde gave him a shy smile as she approached. 

 

“That is pretty interesting.” She remarked from beside you before pulling you away. Her grin widening as her hold became tighter. “But I got something even better to show you!” Chuckling at this, she took you into the kitchen where you saw a few monsters. This caused you to remember what she had said about dating a monster. Eye gleaming with excitement and drunkenness, she gestures to all the monsters. “Can you figure out who my boyfriend is?” You gave her a half smirk while looking the monsters up and down. The first one was a super tall skeleton, he seems to pose like a hero when you glanced at him. A charming smile gracing his face as he leaned in, hand outstretched in greeting. 

 

“I’M PAPYRUS, IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU Y/N!” He seemed genuine, but he couldn’t be your sister's boyfriend as she didn’t like loud noises. Shaking his hand you spoke softly.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you to papyrus.” Moving onto the next monster you were taken aback. He was a living stuffed bunny. Or what you thought would have to be stuffed, though he moved to pull an ice cream from behind his back with a huge grin. Smiling as you accepted his offer. “Thanks! That's really sweet.” He nodded. This monster, you thought, couldn’t be him as she didn’t like hair. Though, monster hair could be different. Moving onto the last one, he smiled and you felt lost. Somehow, you hadn’t noticed he was living flames. His glasses hung perfectly on his face, white flames for eyes as the rest of him was a deep orange. Blushing at the urge to say something stupid, you glanced to your sister who was giggling. Turning your attention back to the monster, he spoke in a low sultry voice with a hint of crackling embers. 

 

“Grillby.” Unable to hide your blush you let the drunk part of you take over as you took his hand in yours. 

 

“Names y/n, hot stuff.” Thinking it was too late to go back, you shot him a wink. He chuckled, your blush deepened for a moment before you spotted a blue hoodie on a pillow behind him. Feeling something strange, you walked past Grillby without a second thought. Your chest hurt as something screamed in your mind that this was it. What you’ve always been waiting for since you were born. Touching his shoulder gently, he lazily looked at you. His grin falling from shit eating one to utter shock. He blinked a few times as you did the same. To you, he looked amazing, handsome, and everything you’d ever wanted. You sister came over, placing her hand on his other shoulder with a wide grin, kissing his cheek as your face fell. 

 

“How’d you know he was my boyfriend!” She laughed light heartily while you were fighting the urge to throw up. It hurt, everything hurt. This was the one she told you about? The one who asked her out with a pun, who’d she’d been dating for a little over six months? Her eyes blinked a couple of times as she tried to place the look on your face, once she had. “Y/n, honey? Are you all right?” Her boyfriend reached to touch you as you backed up, racing out the door. Tears burning your eyes as you raced down the street, lungs tightening as the pain inside your chest renewed once again. 

 

In all honesty, you didn’t remember how you got home. All you remembered was the stories she’d tell you about him. How’d he cuddle with her till her cramps left her, always making sure she was comfortable before trying to make any move. It sickened you, but as you recalled how happy she sounded every time she talked about him. How he’d cheered her up from her depression so much so that she acted like herself again. A soft knock on your door alerted you to her. “Y/n, are you hungover?” Her voice wobbled with concern as she knocks again. “Y/n? Can I come in?” You hummed in response while keeping your face stuffed in the pillow. The bed moved down as she sat at the edge of your bed, her hand rubbing circles on your back in hopes of helping. A new wave of tears caused you to shake, after all, she was always so kind, caring, and sweet. She deserves him. “Are you going to throw up? Wait, I’ll get the bucket!” 

 

She jumped off your bed, you listened to her footsteps racing downstairs. Your thoughts went into chaos as your mind tired to sort itself.   _ She’d do anything for me, if I asked she would give him to me… But she’s so happy, she’s better because of him! God! I don’t deserve an amazing person like her in my life!  _ You knew that you’d have to resign. To just forget about that pull and you’d do your best to, but you wondered if you could. After all, it felt like the universe was pushing you together with him. “I feel sick.” You mumbled slowly just as she came back inside. 

 

“I knew it!” She called out in a quiet tone as something banged around in the bucket. She pulled out two water bottles and pain meds. “Can you swallow right now, or no?” You let out a pained laugh as the tears continued to flow, lifting your head off the pillow enough so she could see your face. Needless to say, she was at your side in seconds, warm, gentle hands wiping the tears away. “Are you okay?” Her eyes looked into yours causing you to shake your head. 

 

“It just hurts.” You tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably. She chuckled at that, grabbing a water bottle and stuffing it into your hands. 

 

“Geez, you scared me.” Ruffling your hair she stood. “Drink that water and rest. I’ll go and make you some soup, handmade.” She winked over her shoulder before leaving you by yourself once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story idea I wrote a while back. Posting it now cause i want to know if you guys think it would make for a good story or not?
> 
> So what'a think??💚


	13. I'll bite    MF Sans/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm sleepy but i wanted to write something but not an update! But i will be updating my bitties coffee and skeletons roommate on Saturday!!
> 
> If you see any mistakes or errors please let me know! And feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!!
> 
> writing prompt from https://writingstoriesinpajamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> “You’re in danger being with me, you know,” said A, digging their hands into their pockets. “I’m a wanted wo/man.”
> 
> “I know,” B shrugged, continuing to stroll alongside them, “but I think it makes all of this more fun, don’t you?”
> 
> A raised an eyebrow. “I think it’s reckless and stupid. You could get hurt.”
> 
> “It would be worth it,” said B with a grin, before laying their head to rest on A’s shoulder. “I care about you too much to ever think about leaving.”

Sans glanced to you, half wondering if you only accepted his date offer out of fear. The waiter came with the check in hand, he gave him an uneasy smile as he made a gesture to give it to him. Before he could though, you wave your card in his face, a polite smile pulling at your lips. Sans saw the way his eyes lit up once he saw you, how his gaze traced every curved of your body in that tight dress. Hell, he did the same but it was different. After all, you were his. The waiter flushed sightly once he remembered just whose date you were, grabbing your card before leaving quickly. You glanced to him with that same smile, instantly getting his mind off that fool and back to you. “Thank you for the date, Sans, it was wonderful.” You picked your wine class up, swirling it around before downing the rest. 

“Don’t mention it darlin'.” He did it again. For some reason or another, he couldn’t keep a conversation with you going. Sans sighed deeply as he pulled out a cigar, a new waitress brought back your receipt and card, giving you a quick bow before booking it. No one would mess with him, though, sometimes it hurt seeing how fast everyone would run. Sans put the cigar in-between his teeth before fumbling in his pockets, pulling a lighter out. You locked eyes with him, still smiling happily. This caused him to pause. Before he could ask what you were waiting for, you leaned forward to place your hand on his lighter. 

“Aren’t you going to offer to walk me home?” This caught him off guard as he fully expected you to run the moment the date was over. He tilted his head in confusion before putting his lighter and cigar back into his pocket. Sans than grabbed his coat before getting up to pull your chair out. His eye lights dragged over the exposed skin on your open back. Once again he felt the need to check if you were wearing a bra. Fighting the urge, he grabbed your coat and helped you put it on. “Ready?” You asked with a hint of nervousness. Sans smirked before gesturing for you to lead the way. As he walked you back he started to get lost in his own thoughts, mainly because he could hardly believe you accepted his offer after beating around the bush for over a year. Though, once you had said yes thanks to the pure pressure and rumors, he felt bad. In all honesty, he really wanted to get you the good old fashioned way. You tugged at his coat gaining his attention. “Sans?” He hummed in response. “Why did you ask me out?” This caused him to chuckle before answering. 

“Lots of things darlin'. The way you smile when you're happy, when you're mad the cute expression you make, how you always go for what you want no matter what…” He tried not to frown, though he couldn’t help but wonder if he lost his chance at getting you to fall for him when he started to work for his brother. Since he thought this was the last date he would get with you, he decided to ask you outright. “Why did you accept my offer this time?” You closed your eyes for a moment before opening them to look at the cloudless night sky. 

“After I talked to Papyrus, I realized something important.” You walked forward, stopping a few inches away from him with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. “I… love you.” You paused as you spoke, seeming to taste the words before nodding to yourself. “I love you.” This caused his brain to freeze, though as you flushed out of embarrassment at his lack of reaction he responded with something stupid. 

“You’re in danger being with me, you know,” He said, digging his hands into the pockets of his coat. “I’m a wanted man.”

“I know,” You shrugged, continuing to smile with confidence, “but I think it makes all of this more fun, don’t you?”

He raised a bone-brow. “I think it’s reckless and stupid. You could get hurt.” He had no idea why he was trying to fight what he always wanted since he first saw you.

“It would be worth it,” You said with a grin, before walking over and placing a quick kiss to his cheekbone. “I care about you too much to ever think about leaving.”


	14. Cop talk Undyne fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update till Saturday! as usually please let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! And feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> writing prompt from tumblr  
> Corvid Knowledge Hoard
> 
> “We’re not going to hurt you.”
> 
> “I am. I am definitely going to hurt you.”
> 
> “[X], no!”
> 
> “[X] yes!” says [X] “Violence is definitely the answer, in this case.”

“Got it?” Undyne looked confused but nodded. You sighed before opening the door, the small woman looking between you and Undyne with wide eyes. You tried to give her a comforting smile as you both sat down across from her. “Hello, Miss Lee, my partner and I just have some questions that we would like to ask you.” Her eyes darted to her shirt that was covered in blood stains before going back to you. Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

 

“I didn’t do anything! I swear.” Undyne slammed her hands on the table causing her to shake like a leaf. 

 

“Don’t talk unless we say so, PUNK!” 

 

“Undyne!” You glared at her before giving Miss Lee a heartfelt smile. “Relax, we’re not going to hurt you.” She seemed scared and utterly confused. “Right?” You jabbed your partner in the side, though she didn’t seem to get the message. 

 

“I am. I am definitely going to hurt you.” Shocked by her you stare blankly for a moment as the small woman across from you starts to cry. 

 

“Undyne, no!”  She nodded as he walked around the table. 

 

“Undyne yes!” She spoke coldly. “Violence is  _ definitely _ the answer, in this case.” Before you could argue with her again the ‘witness’ started begging. 

 

“I didn’t mean to kill her, she just made me so mad… I am, I’m so sorry!” Undyne had a shit eating grin while you were flabbergasted. Seems like this partnership might need some work but you could definitely get used to this. You gave her a slight smile before giving a thumbs up to the one-way mirror. Hopefully, the boss saw the whole confession. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts???


	15. swapfell paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell paps remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRUNK ME MADE ANOTHER STORY FOR ALL YOU ENJOY OR HATE!! HHHAHA AAHHAAHAHAH :)

In all honesty, this wasn’t you. The bar was crowded with happy monsters and curious humans, all of which were either drinking or as drunk as a skunk, you were the latter. For some reason, you felt a pull when you walked by the bar after work and throughout the day the need got stronger. So, you started to drink to get your mind off it, it didn’t help. So after getting drunk at home and getting a full happy buzz on you decided to go. After a less than graceful walk to Muffet’s you managed to get inside. The moment you were closed the door behind you, you realized two fundamental things; you only had twenty bucks on you and there was only one free seat at the bar. Still buzzed and happy you throw caution into the wind as you make your way to the bar top. The bar itself was stunning, black counter tops, with stools to match, really everything was black or a dark shade of purple. A spider woman greeted you before dropping a menu in front of you. You glanced at the list quickly before taking out all your money in your pockets and dropping it on the corner. “What’ a this get me?” Her thin hands grabbed the money, counting it quickly before stuffing it into her pockets and leaving. “Okay~” You sang as you face felt hotter, not wanting to call it quits just yet you try to make conversation with the monster beside you. He was tall, lanky, had a dog collar on and was smoking a dog treat? Purple smoke came from the other end, his gold tooth catching the dim lighting. “OH! That’s so cool! Hey?” You managed to get some of his attention by tugging on his coat, though it was only a hum.

“What’ a call a, wait no… What do you give a dog for a treat if you’re a skeleton?” He didn’t make any noise or movement to show he had heard you. Still, you continued with a dumb grin. “I dunno you tell me? Get it? Cause you’re a skeleton?” He glanced over to you with a disapproving glare before it turned into a dumbstruck look. You blinked a few times as he stared blankly at you. Smiling softer than before you lean away slightly, voice wavering as you try to not fall over. “Was that offensive? Cause I didn’t mean it ta be…” The sound of something slamming on the corner drew your attention away from him, now you were looking at a glass with what looked to be space inside of it. “OH, MY STARS! It’s stars!” You couldn’t hide your enjoyment as you cupped the drink carefully, taking a small sip only to be blown away. It had a tinge of something tingly and tasted like a raspberry kiss. Your cheeks flushed further as you felt his stare still on you. “Um…” You looked at him, gaze still unsteady as he continued to stare. “OH!” You stuck your hand out to him thinking that he was being this way because you forgot to introduce yourself. “I’m y/n, nice to meet ya.” He blinked a few times before taking your hand in his, though the moment your hands touched that pulling feeling intensified. Yanking your hand away you lose your balance and tumble off your stool. Or at least you thought you would have, but as luck would have it the skeleton jumped from his seat and caught you. So here you were, blinking the haze of drunkenness away as you and him are stuck in a lovers embrace. His voice comes out husky and scratchie like he hasn’t spoken in a long while.

 

“Y/n?” His hands drifted from your arms to hold the back of your head gently as the other moved to the small of your back, efficiently pushing you tightly against him. A feeling of euphoria flashed through you as your head bumped into his rib cage, he sucked in a breath before grabbing you tighter and stuffing his face in the crook of your neck. You were going to push him off and do a drunken ballerina escape, but his body started to shake and something wet touched your neck and shirt. You felt the need to hold him and pat his skull, to show him that everything would be all right. So you did just that, but somehow it made him sob harder, his grip turning into iron. He started to mumble things but your drunk ass could only pick up so much. “I’m so sorry, you did everything right last time!” He mumbled to himself for a bit after you managed to pick that up, you lost track of time holding him like that. Though it did feel better like you found a piece you’d been missing. When he finally pushed you away you were shocked to see relief and affection in his gaze.

 

“Hey? Um… I don’t know what happened but if you’re okay now, I wanna go home.” His face dropped, now showing utter heartbreak for a moment before he smirked. Though it didn’t reach his eye lights.

 

“Darlin’ you trying to get me back to your place, cause it’s working.” Pushing him away you start wobbling away, though you felt and heard him beside you. Once you were out the door you paused, he followed your lead.

 

“Listen, Mr. Skelly, I don’t know you and I…” You stopped mid-sentence as a memory hit you like a brick. Blinking a couple of times as you staggered you whispered out. “Papyrus?” He shot up from his spot, holding you in place as you tried to keep the world from spinning. It didn’t help much as you fainted.

 

When you woke up the next day completely naked in bed with no memory other than a flash of something that didn’t make sense, you promptly freaked out. Pulling the covers up you called out. “Hello? Is anyone here?” Something crashed in the kitchen before the sound of racing footsteps followed. A skeleton monster, who for some reason you knew as papyrus walked in. His brother M’lord otherwise known as Sans following just behind.

 

“Darlin’ you’re up?” He seemed to think something over before taking a small step forward. “I… do you remember?” Sans stood still as the dead in the doorway as you flushed a brilliant red.

 

“Ah.” You paused for a moment as you felt a deep need to tell him the truth. “I don’t remember anything but a weird dream.” You laughed awkwardly before continuing. “Funny enough, you both were in it… something about feeling safe and loved.” Scratching your head you watch as Papyrus’s face falls to one of pure sorrow. “I think I was stabbed? I um… don’t really.” You were shocked speechless as Papyrus closed the distance and held you close. Tears falling from his sockets as Sans stepped forward.

 

“MUTT! YOU’RE SCARING HER AND HER MEMORY ISN’T ALL THERE YET! SO HEEL AND COME THIS INSTANT!” You winched at the loud noise before pushing him away lightly, all the while holding the blanket to keep your modesty. He didn’t move so much as an inch, at least not until Sans grabbed his collar and yanked him away. Sans sounded sleep deprived and more sad than angry as he spoke again. “SHE NEEDS TIME.” You couldn’t wrap your head around what the hell he was saying before they disappeared in thin air.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You kept having dreams since you saw that skeleton in your room, and with that more names, faces, and feelings kept popping up. Though it didn’t click till you watched a movie trailer, that’s when it all hit you. Every little moment from your shy awkwardness of your first date, his soft and gentle kisses, the passion he’d have in his eye lights when talking about his brother. Your first dance together at Muffet’s, the ring, the baby. And finally, the monster haters that cornered you and took it all away. Tears fell as you heaved, nothing came out as your emotions dropped like a bomb. You tried to speak but only whimpers came out. Knowing what you had to do you forced your body to stand, to move and run to him. To your soulmate.

 

When you did finally find him he was staring at the sky, his bones highlighted in that breathtaking purple. The trees all around you shaded his spotted perfectly as the full moon lit up the night sky. “Pap…” Your words died in your throat as his head whipped to face you, his eye lights huge. He stood slowly, his legs shaking as he walked over to you.

 

“Starlight?” He used your pet name, your first inside joke together. Tears fell freely as you nodded. At that moment he raced to you, arms opened as he apologized over and over for failing, for not being good enough. Shaking your head as your legs gave out, you hold him as if he'll disappear.

 

“I promised I’d remember…” His breath hitched as his hold tighten further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?!>!>


End file.
